wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Algrim Whitefang
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Sable Lions SP2.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Anonymous ONI agent (talk) 22:16, April 8, 2016 (UTC) I'm honored to have you here! I would very much love to work with you to improve the wiki; I must admit I have gotten a bit lazy in developing this wiki lately, but hopefully we can get things back on track. If you'd like some background on me, I'm a veteran user (6 years as of six days ago) and site patroller on the Halo Fanon wiki, and an admin on the (admittedly pretty dead) Gears of War Fanon wiki. I'm also an Alfa Legionnaire (Second Company FTW!). '»Anonymous ONI agent« [COMMS] ] 00:01, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Be my guest, just be sure to stick with the theme I currently have going. I'll check to see if the page needs unlocking. '»Anonymous ONI agent« [COMMS] ] 01:06, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Wait, hold the fucking phone. When the hell did you join this 40k Fanon wiki? I thought of all places most people would have gone to the other one! Good lord... allow me to explain; Anonymous and I had been friends for a long time and we pretty much built this from the ground-up. I've slackened off and I haven't written for a while, but it's incredibly humbling to know one of the most active editors on the major 40k Wikia besides the Lexicanum is alongside us. Apologies for not greeting you sooner. Be wary, though, Son of Russ. The Angels are watching. c:< Go to Heaven for the climate, Hell for the company. 07:55, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Hey, I did some spelunking regarding your activities on the other wiki (just curious, I hope you don't mind), and it seems you've left for very similar reasons as myself. While I had the whole Imperium of Blood fiasco, it was ultimately the community there (particularly the administration) failing to behave like reasonable adults that forced me away (I also must note that it is horrendously unbecoming for one of their site administrator to basically have a list of users he dislikes on his userpage, accompanied by passive-aggressive reasons why he dislikes them). Thankfully, while the hostility continued with vandalism over here for a while (which ultimately led to me making some decisions I'm less than proud of out of sheer frustration), at the moment we have a sort of truce with the other wiki. We leave them alone, they leave us alone, and they direct disenfranchised users of theirs over here; a situation I am happy with and believe to be mutually beneficial. '»Anonymous ONI agent« [COMMS] ] 16:58, April 9, 2016 (UTC) It's no problem; the help is greatly appreciated! I only wish I had as much drive to contribute as you! I must say, I am rather envious. The wiki needs more infoboxes at the moment. We're good on Space Marine, Imperial Guard, and Chaos Marine infoboxes, but everything else is sorely lacking. '»Anonymous ONI agent« [COMMS] ] 23:04, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Yes, I was planning to eventually add a right column once I figured out what I wanted to put there. You can use it for what you please. I trust your judgement with the main page; If I don't like a change you've made, I'll just fix it myself afterward. As for temporary admin status, I was considering giving that to you already, so you'd have an easier time getting things done around here. I'd be all for temp admin status. Bureaucrat, perhaps not, but definitely admin. I'll edit your user rights right now. '»Anonymous ONI agent« [COMMS] ] 20:26, April 13, 2016 (UTC) You are now an administrator. '»Anonymous ONI agent« [COMMS] ] 20:29, April 13, 2016 (UTC) It's no problem. I trust your knowledge and experience, and I'm thankful that you're so willing to help improve our humble wiki. I am happy to work alongside you, and trust that you'll do right by this wiki. '»Anonymous ONI agent« [COMMS] ] 22:56, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for the warm welcome Algrim! I saw you were coming here and kickstarting this wiki, and I figured there would be no harm in expanding my works to it as a sort of experiement and a chance to just associate with more people who like the setting. Hope to finally see you in chat too, as I've been meaning to pick your brain about a few things here and there. I have a plan for perhaps a project similar to the Exile Sector to try on this wiki, as a great deal of Exile Sector fluff didn't make it off the cutting room floor methinks it would be a fun community project. I was thinking of calling it the Mondli Sector, a place on the outskirts of Segementum Obscurus perhaps or even Pacificus. Either way, I'm starting out with the Dune Dragons as a sort of exploratory article and then I'll get onto that, Ave Imperator and all that jazz!T42 (talk) 04:13, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Colin (Lieutenant Davis) would like to talk to you on the chat. '»Anonymous ONI agent« [COMMS] ] 21:37, April 20, 2016 (UTC) Hey Algrim, feel like making a legion but need promission to add to your legion thing, thinking of maybe a 11th legion thing, if thats fine. Raider_XX (Drunken Lord) 15:34, April 27, 2016 (UTC)Raider_XX Hey algrim, here was my idea for the Legion Astartes thing, I can change it if needed: http://wh40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raider_XX/Sandbox?venotify=created Raider_XX (Drunken Lord) 19:21, April 27, 2016 (UTC)Raider_XX Hey Algrim, can you do me a favor and make a Space Marine Legion template page for me called the Emperors Sons and everything, I will take care of everything else, Also it would be lovely if you made a Photo edit of my Legion, the Legion icon is below. Raider_XX (Drunken Lord) 19:57, April 27, 2016 (UTC)Raider_XX Hey also wanted to say for the Emperors Sons, I chose to change the icon, they are a Salamanders Successor, so they are kinda have scales on there armor and stuff, also they also have Raptor skin hanging form there armor and stuff like that. They don't have flames on there armor. Raider_XX (Drunken Lord) 20:36, April 27, 2016 (UTC)Raider_XX Legion Astartes Project Hey Algrim! Glad you liked the Sons of Lupercal, though there is still much to do. I would absolutely love a color scheme for them, I was thinking a mix of the White of the Luna Wolves and that sort of greenish olive of the old Sons of Horus, other than that I trust your creative ability! Also I was wondering if I could kind of reserve the XVI Legion Number for the White Scars Successor Legion I have in mind. I've been dying to do something White Scars related and I think this would be a brilliant oppertunity. I was thinking of modling them a bit after the Golden Horde that overtook and ruled Kevian Russ during the early Dark Ages, was thinking of calling them the Thunder Lords. Basically they are really a Legion of hardcore history buffs, sort of about learning from the past, and so they are really into old Thunder Warrior parapanalia and archotech weapons. Other than that, pretty much inheretors of the Khan's wrath against the traitors, carrying the mantle of the old Luna Wolves as the Emperor's vanguard and mailed fist. Basically a bit more heavy in their doctrine than the White Scars they hail from, but swiftness is still a key factor in their work. Anyway, lemme know if thats chill, and if you want me to handel anything else related to this project. T42 (talk) 00:40, April 28, 2016 (UTC) I think it would be brilliant if they had the Luna Wolve's Wolf's Head mark but with an Eye of Horus at the center of its head. The Eye of Horus itself is ringed by a Chaos Star on the Wolf's Head Mark. As for the moon slice, have it reversed and made crimson, a Blood Moon. Other than that, plenty of spikes and mean looking bits. Also there are several, lesser votive warbands, whose colors I'd like to comission later if thats alright! Basically my idea is the new "Legions" of Chaos would basically be collectives of Chaos Warbands under the banner of one particularly large fractured Chaos Legion.T42 (talk) 01:12, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Coolio! Oh also Im going to be in the chatroom, I'd like to throw a few more ideas regarding the second great crusade idea if thats alright? Just some suggestions regarding some Primarchs and so on.T42 (talk) 01:26, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Hey Algrim, just wanted you to know I made the Thunder Lords Legion, Inheritors of the XVI Legion! I was hoping for an armor scheme and shoulder pad. Not sure on a symbol yet, but I think an Imperialis with Crossed Thunderbolts would be perfect! As for power armor Mk, anything with a topknot, some Maximus might be pretty cool. As for color, gold, white, and red. The red will be seldom, perhaps with some thunderbolt patterns on the helm or something like that, but gold and white can be utilized in any manner you feel, though I'd like gold as the primary color. And the white I want to seem um... Creamy? Anyway thats all, I'd also love some ongoing critique on the Legion as it evolves.T42 (talk) 03:00, April 29, 2016 (UTC) I would like to talk to you about some Legion Astartes history if thats alright with you? In chat right now, most of it is regarding the Nova Terra Interregnum, y'know how that would all go down and where this version of the Imperium ends up in regards to Emperor worship.T42 (talk) 00:35, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Hey hey hey, sorry bout that, back in chat whenever you're free!T42 (talk) 03:19, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Be sure to explain that NCF tagging on Morfeas' page. If it goes unexplained for more than 24 hours, the NCF template can be removed. '»Anonymous ONI agent« [COMMS] ] 22:23, May 1, 2016 (UTC) You just missed me. I'm doing laundry and making dinner. Come back on the chat in another 15-20 minutes and I should be all done with that stuff. '»Anonymous ONI agent« [COMMS] ] 01:15, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Hey Algrim, working more on the Second Great Crusade, had some ideas regarding Foundings. So I've being going over timelines, and my proposal is roughtly seven to six different foundings from M31 to M41. Each Founding creates no more than four Legions, or perhaps six if the founded Legions are smaller. Generally speaking these foundings only occur during truely cataclysmic periods in Imperial History. The Second Founding was specifically to replace the lost Legions of the HH, and so are all about restoring glory and mantaining unity, least likely for the dreaded "turnover" thats sort of common, very loyal and utterly merciless. The Third Founding would occur during the Nova Terra Civil War, I have dubbed this the "Numroi" Founding, in which a small handful of four to three Legions are founded to replace the several who defected. The main characeristic of the Third Founding Legions is that they are MASSIVE, I'm talking hundreds of thousands. Basically they were crafted as a blunt insturment with which to try and bring the successionists to heel. However they suffer from genetic and mental instibility due to the sheer speed and corners cut in their seeding and recrutiment process. As for Fourth Founding, or the "Shadow" Founding, is during Vandires reign of blood, when he secretly had a few small, elite Legions secretly made from Chimeric Gene-Seed as a trump card against the Primarchs should they try and stop him. These Leigons include the Minotaurs, Exorcists, and perhaps the Soul Drinkers if Lt is willing to change them up from the goofy set up they have now. The Grey Knights are stated to have been founded during the Shadow Founding in offical Imperial Records, butin reality were founded like in Canon as the High Lords personal secret Legion. They just became known when they were forced to serve the will of Goge Vandire. I have no idea what the Fifth or Sixth Foundings should be, but any ideas I'd love, perhaps to stop ol' Ghazakull or fight back against a particularly destructive Black Crusade? The final Seventh Founding should be due to the sudden Tyranid Invasions, and boast particularly ruthless "Scorched Earth" tendancies. Alright, thats all for now, I kinda hope to see a Legion of Russ' linage for each of these to see how you can play with the viking narritive. Also meet me in chat ifn you can, I have some more critique for the Wolf Brothers, just some mild suggestions.T42 (talk) 19:55, May 2, 2016 (UTC) 4th Shadow Founding and Request to Edit Hey Algrim, since Lt is likely just going to keep the Soul Drinkers second founding for whatever reason I wsa thinking of perhaps trying my hand at one of the "Shadow" Legions, I was thinking of calling them the Smoke Jaguars. Think a combination of World Eaters and Alpha Legion, duplicitous and violent bastards with a mind for the unconventional. One of Vandire's favorite tools during his reign of blood. Other than that, my final White Scar Successor, who I have yet to really come up with a name for, though I like Ash Knights or perhaps the Ashen Talons, should be up soon. I was thinking they might be of a more "Unknown" Founding or perhaps simply a battle group that was lost during Admiral Usurs banishment in 265.M33. Basically they were out in the extragalatic gulf and fighting for over a thousand years before finally returning to the Imperium proper as basically a new Legion and were accepted as such. So they came around the "Shadow" Founding Era, but they themselves were more or less declaired a Legion when they came back to kick Vandire's ass.T42 (talk) 16:47, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Legion scheme Hello Algrim Alpha here, can you possibly give my legion an night lords feel? This is the color scheme I want and this is a succesour legion to the night lords for the Nova Imperium . T42 Told me to talk to you about that. Can you add skulls to them? And some darker imagery please? Alpharious Omegron 18:10, May 3, 2016 (UTC)Alpharious OmegronAlpharious Omegron 18:10, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Yooo Algrim, I'm on chat if you want, as always I'm full of ideas and so on, but also for some casual conversation!T42 (talk) 23:52, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Heyo Algrim, I was wondering if you could make me a Right Shoulder pad Template, just the shoulder pad, without rims or no chapter icon or anything. I need it so I don't need to bother you for asking for photo edits, if you can do this that would be lovely thanks, also horus heresy style. Raider_XX (Drunken Lord) 13:03, May 4, 2016 (UTC)Raider_XX Hey hey, sorry if I kinda jumped the gun on the Nova Terra Regency page and have been really editing the Founding page hardcore, I just kinda wanted to get it started but I was unwise and tried to start the Nova Terra page at like 2 AM. I'd like to talk with you in chat a bit about the Regency, as I wanted to focus on more than its military in the preamble but simply was not in any state of mind, also Algrim if you need any help doing edits to your Wolf Brothers or any other work I'd be happy to do a bit of ghost writing for you. Finally if you get onto chat I'd like to discuss the Soul Drinkers, I'm worried that Lt might have made a Legion with nothing particularly much to offer? Like as we only have space for so many Legions, we should ensure each is a work of considerable quality. On that note, any of the red linked Legions in Founding or the ones I just kinda threw into the Ur-Legions are not set in stone, just some names to fill space and hopefully become pages. Anyway, I'll be in chat!T42 (talk) 00:28, May 5, 2016 (UTC) Color scheme Hey Algrim this the Terminator for the eternal legion. Is there anyway you van supe him out insanely ? Like make him as scary as possible? Because the termies are the Most feared out of any one one the legion. And thank you so much for doing this stuff for us and this project Algrim! If there is any way you need help let me know and I will do what ever I can Alpharious Omegron 14:55, May 5, 2016 (UTC)AlphariousAlpharious Omegron 14:55, May 5, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Hey Algrim, I see why you left the other fannon they are all assholes. I saw the blog cause they were ripping on you, and I told them shouldn't be doing that cause you break your back for a lot, I recently got banned on chat there for a stupid reason and threatened with staff action. I just wanted to let you know I'm thankful for what you do here and for oni and everyone Else and I feel much more appreciated here than I do over there. Thanks for everything Algrim !! Hey Algrim, sorry to bother you again but are you almost done with those photo edits? thanks Raider_XX (Drunken Lord) 04:23, May 7, 2016 (UTC)Raider_XX Idea Hello algrim! Hey are we gonna be ysing information from the primarch pages on the warhamner 40k wiki? I thibk that would be best best to bring then iver abd deleate whats not need ed? I figuered thst would be best bet for the orignal cannon stuff untik we can get our new cannon out. Is this a bad idea ? Alpharious OmegronAlphariousAlpharious Omegron 20:41, May 7, 2016 (UTC) Cont. My thing is just, we cant go any further until we have that down. Im a stale mate until we hit that point, will you be be on 2300 east coast time? Cause once the ball drops for me i can pumo out this legion and start wirking on traitor legions cause i can do that to take off the burden and jm skrry if im coming off as impatient im just reallt working. I have like 30 word docs of infomation on my phoen XD Alpharious OmegronAlphariousAlpharious Omegron 22:26, May 7, 2016 (UTC) Legion master Also, do legion masters have the life span of the father primarch or are they just like a couple hundred years and dead if old age? Alpharious Omegron 22:48, May 7, 2016 (UTC)AlphariousAlpharious Omegron hey it looks good, It has good shading and look very will made, good work algrim and again, good work. Raider_XX (Drunken Lord) 05:25, May 8, 2016 (UTC)Raider_XX can i join here? this seems to be alot better than the other site.TheSpawn117 (talk) 02:02, May 9, 2016 (UTC) idea Hey algrim i thought of new idea plot wise.. can you get on chat so we can discuss it ?? Alpharious Omegron 02:47, May 10, 2016 (UTC)alphariousAlpharious Omegron Hey algrim, on your Iron talons shoulder pad the black rim of shoulder pad is showing, thought I should tell you. Raider_XX (Drunken Lord) 17:22, May 10, 2016 (UTC)Raider_XX